


[慶廷] Strawberries & Cigarettes

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[慶廷] Strawberries & Cigarettes

> Lighters and candy, I’ve been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
-Troye Sivan

要說陳廷軒跟卞慶華的關係，卞慶華莫過於是一個鄰家哥哥，但也是親戚口中的媽朋兒。

五歲那年，幼稚園老師平均分給每個學生五顆草莓，陳廷軒總會偷偷摸摸地搶了同桌卞慶華的草莓。被發現後兩人又會打起來，雖然孩子之間打打架沒什麼，怪就怪在永遠都是卞慶華的手上有個大大的齒痕，陳廷軒只是被捏紅了臉。

十三歲那年，卞慶華被陳媽媽任命為陳廷軒的補習老師。

「這題不是這樣算的 陳廷軒 你怎麼這麼笨」

「夠了 卞慶華 你是教我功課而己 不要再敲我頭」

「敲一敲或者能開竅」

「北七 卞慶華你死定了」

論體形上，陳廷軒絕對打不過卞慶華。只可以幼稚地在他的書上粘口香糖，或者在儲物櫃裡放玩具蛇。

但他也不知道卞慶華每次都知道他的惡作劇，每次都假裝被嚇到的演技也是這樣練成的。

十八歲那年，卞慶華跟陳廷軒一起被抓去醫院檢驗。果不其然，一個alpha，一個omega。

從那天開始陳廷軒就有點刻意避開卞慶華，兩人都心知肚明有些東西在變質，直至到那天陳廷軒出事了。

陳廷軒是個小霸王，以前誰都不敢動他，但得知這小霸王只不過是omega後，那些看不慣他的alpha自然就起了邪念。

陳廷軒只覺得渾身燥熱，想要到廁所洗洗臉，一起身就發現腿軟得不像話。空氣中飄出的香煙霧讓陳廷軒一驚，發情期到了。

扶著墻壁也勉強還能走路，那幾個alpha就突然出現，把他強行拉進了荒廢的課室。幾人將陳廷軒推倒在冰冷的地面上，香煙信息素瞬間充斥著室內。其中一個alpha欺身壓上他，發情期下的陳廷軒根本無法反抗。

兩手被禁錮著，身上的襯衫被撕開，接觸到冷空氣的乳頭變得挺立起來，那個alpha伸出舌頭想要舔舔，陳廷軒心想死定了。

就在這一刻課室的門突然被踢開，卞慶華將幾人打倒在地，顯然劣質的alpha並不是他的對手。

卞慶華雙眼氣得通紅，向來溫文的他第一次露出這樣可怕的目光，還低聲罵了句髒話，就橫抱著陳廷軒走出校門截了輛計程車。

「對不起...」

「為什麼要道歉」

「不...知道 你別氣...」

「陳廷軒 你到底能不能好好照顧自己」

因為發情期的情緒紊亂，陳廷軒早已雙眼含淚，軟軟地說了句：「你兇我...你從來都不會兇我的...」

車內的氣溫有點過低，陳廷軒下意識地鑽進卞慶華的懷抱，小身板不舒服地扭動著，被情慾薰得失去理智的陳廷軒下意識地撫上了卞慶華的下體。陳廷軒的香煙味已經讓他完全把持不住，加上這小狐狸精還在故意引誘他。

「好難受...哥哥...」衝口而出的撒嬌讓卞慶華把持不住地吻住了他的唇瓣。

一直忍耐著，好不容易回到家後，卞慶華就將那柔軟的身軀放到自己的床上。

「你把...我帶回...你家...幹嘛...」

「可以幹你嗎」

床上還有卞慶華忘記收拾的衣服，聞到屬於alpha 別樣的香甜草莓香，陳廷軒就忍不住伸手摸向自己的下身。

雙腿呈M字形分開，手溜進褲子裡抓著性器，下身已是泥濘一片。黑色校褲也被身後的淫液所浸濕，深色的布料直直衝擊著他的視覺。

陳廷軒脫掉礙事的褲子，青芽在他的手裡充分勃起了，前端開始溢出不少前列腺液，陳廷軒開始受不了這樣的刺激，呻吟聲充斥著細小的房間。

手上的動作愈來愈快，陳廷軒的手緊握著自己的性器，沒什麼技巧的套弄也讓發情期中的omega更為情動，包皮隨著擼動而上下晃動，粉嫩的馬眼也露在對方的眼前，兩顆可愛的小球隨著密集的動作而搖擺著，套弄時嘴裡呢喃著的呻吟聲不斷溢出，看得卞慶華有點口乾舌燥地舔了舔嘴唇。

「你還沒回答我問題」

「可以...幫幫我...好嗎...哥哥...」

哥哥兩個字聽得卞慶華意亂情迷，俯下身含住了陳廷軒勃起分身。含著對方性器就似乎有一陣陣的煙味直擊喉嚨。

不喜煙味的卞慶華被昏得難受，想要咳出聲但又不捨得離開那青澀的莖身。

發情期的omga受不住口腔溫暖濕潤的吮吸，舌頭舔掉了龜頭的液體，再加快速度地吸了吸幾下，到達臨界點的陳廷軒將手指插入卞慶華的髮間，一舉就釋放在對方嘴裡。

他還全數吞掉了陳廷軒的白濁，射過一次後小妖精似乎回復一點理智。

「幹嘛吞掉」喘著粗氣的聲音顯得更加有誘惑力。

「因為你太甜了」

卞慶華按捺不住地吻上了對方因情動而微張的嘴唇，唇舌交纏間的唾液有點來不及吞下，兩人口腔中縈繞著的麝香氣味更挑戰著慾望的上限，蜜液沿著頸線流到了胸前，色情地浸濕了陳廷軒凌亂的襯衫。

雙手開始忘情地撚摸著陳廷軒的身體，胸前背部無一遺留地被點著火。

陳廷軒的手指早就伸到自己的兩腿之間，淫液正不斷從小穴湧出浸濕了身下的床單，小妖精還用兩指微微將可口的小穴撐開，內道更清晰地展現眼前，果不其然就流出更多淫液。

「快點插進來...這裡...洞洞裡...好癢...」

陳廷軒漲紅了臉卻滿口騷話，卞慶華跟他交換了一個吻，這又甜又鹽的寶貝讓人愛不釋手。

「卞慶華 你...快點了... 沒幹過嗎...」

卞慶華雖然有交往過，但想做時發現他們都變成陳廷軒的臉，夜深人靜時不自覺地撫上性器想的當然是他，現在面前的尤物能引發他最基本對omega的慾望。

脫下自己的褲子將硬透的巨物一舉放進陳廷軒的泥濘般的下身，濕潤的後穴很快就容納了那巨物，甚至沒有感到多痛，omega的後穴緊緊吸著alpha ，像是無數吸盤纏繞著他莖身的青筋一樣。

「快點...好不好...」

「那你別後悔」

卞慶華將陳廷軒的長腿架在在自己的肩膀上，性器抵在穴心瘋狂抽動起來，穴內的淫水沒有一刻減少過，作為潤滑似乎也太多了。

「你為什麼這麼多水」他是很認真在問。

「卞慶華...你能不能...專心點...啊啊...」

每一次抽插就帶出不少媚肉，淫液也被帶出，每次進出時摩擦得穴口紅腫，陳廷軒抓上了卞慶華的後背，留下了幾道抓痕。

「啊啊...裡面一點...」

卞慶華就往裡面大力地頂弄了一下，直穴心的快感讓陳廷軒全身顫抖著，龜頭擦過敏感點時顯然是不夠，陳廷軒還弓起身體嘗試更靠近卞慶華，「舔舔乳頭...可以嗎...哥哥...」

其實卞慶華只比陳廷軒大幾個月，但這句哥哥叫得人都硬了。

卞慶華含上了那嬌豔欲滴的乳頭，舌頭纏著乳尖瘋狂打轉，似乎要吸出什麼東西。

「幹...你吸痛我了...」

「有孩子的話 會不會有奶」

陳廷軒羞紅了臉，「誰要...跟你生...孩子...」

下身律動的速度絲毫不減，後穴收縮得愈緊，卞慶華就就賣力朝著敏感點進攻，房間裡的水聲與碰撞聲響徹耳邊。

草莓跟香煙竟然會融合得這麼完美，濃烈的煙味與香甜的草莓味似乎也變成了催情劑，搧動著性器更用力地抵到穴心深處，身下人也發出更高亢的叫聲。

「慢點...啊啊...」

「操你慢不下來」

能不能不要一臉正經說這種話！

卞慶華吻上了淫叫的小嘴，陳廷軒也就忍不住弓起身子，在不斷的抽插下把卞慶華抓得更緊，腳趾也因為快感似乎要抓破身下的床單，仰起脖子的那一刻也就釋放了第二次。

但體內的巨物全然沒有要射的跡象，陳廷軒下認音地扭動著屁股，他就是這樣渴望著卞慶華的東西留在他體內。卞慶華頂著軟肉時也想要撞開裡面的生殖腔，但是理智告訴他不能這樣做。

卞慶華只能朝著他的穴心拼命頂撞著，被貫穿的陳廷軒似乎又有了抬頭的跡象，果然發情期的omega就是這樣慾求不滿，在不斷的抽插下，叫聲就愈動聽。

「我能標記你嗎」

陳廷軒意亂情迷地點了點頭，卞慶華就在對方仰起的頸線後咬了一下，注入了大量alpha的信息素，「現在你就是我的了」

卞慶華在陳廷軒體內發出了滾燙的濁液，混合著不斷分泌的淫液，顯得有點過分色情。

「發情期會有幾天 你會一直陪著我嗎」

「會 在床上 在客廳也行」

「卞慶華 你是腹黑變態嗎 還是草莓味的」

「那你也很愛裝 omega還香煙味」

「那不要在一起了 我明天去切除腺體」

「不行 我跟你身體在一起 心也要在一起」

說著又將硬起的性器朝內撞了幾下。

「陳廷軒 我喜歡你」

「卞慶華 我就勉為其難接受你」

陳廷軒似乎比草莓甜多了。


End file.
